all i need
by Grenny
Summary: que sucesos nos llevan a la terrible circunstancia de ver sufrir a la persona que amas, qeu sucesos nos llevan a tal punto de reconocer nuestros sentimientos en momentos tan fatales ..no te das cuenta de lo qeu tienes hasta que lo pierdes ..


**aqui tamos con otra entrega, la verdad ando con toda la inspiración, aunque no hayan muchos reviews nio me importa, escribo porque me gusta, y si me leen bien,agradecimeitnos a los que leen mis fics, de verdad, bueno este es un fic de sasuke y sakura, tragico como es de costumbre en mis escritos, espero sea de su agrado, hem , haber una recomendacion, como siempre es leerlo con musica triste de fondo, para que surta efecto la historia, la cancion recomendada y con la que me inspire para hacer el fic es say all i need de one republic, beia cancion, un temaso, espero que hagan caso a mi recomendacion y lean el fic con esa cancion de fondo, **

**a ver que otra cosilla mas, mmm... ah si, pues bien, no he visto toda la serie de naruto para saber mas, para asi escribir algo mas complejo, pues me gusta escribir mas en primera persona y enfocarme en los protas, pro eso hago fics tan cortos, **

**espero poder ver os episodios shippuden avanzados, porque la verdad ya me he perdido un poco y youtube no me ayuda muxo, esperare a que mi hermano me baje los epis y asi poder entregar fics de naruto con mas fuerza! los dejo con esta tragedia, espero les guste, hem, no se entiende muxo, pero bue... son sentimientos! **

_Se conocieron_

_Odio, amor, deseo, pasión, sonrisas, lágrimas, _

_Dolor,_

_Sangre, miradas, corazones, ojos, azules, verdes, lunas y soles, _

_Todo un remolino, un torbellino de esta circunstancia, de esta trágica escena de terror, _

_En un paisaje burdo y lánguido, se conocieron, se descubrieron la pasión y el odio, como el sonido de olas rompiendo contra las rocas a orillas del mar, _

_Se descubrieron sus labios, aquel beso que les destino a la muerte, _

_Esta dulce y extraña instancia de sufrimiento, _

_La imagen de su dulzura siendo ultrajada una y otra vez por la hoja afilada, por esta hiedra venenosa incrustándose en su pequeño cuerpo pálido, y siendo incapaz de alcanzarla su consuelo fue la venganza, servida en una copa de espeso contenido, _

_Como un vampiro tentado a la bebida vital, _

_Sus ojos se oscurecieron, nada mas se reflejo en esas pupilas _

_Desorbitadas, casi escapándose de sus cuencas, _

_Con la respiración agitada, tratando de mantener la calma alzó la vista encontrándose de golpe con una sonrisa, _

_Borbotones de sangre y lágrimas mezclándose con la salinidad de su cuerpo, _

_Volviéndola una escena de crueldad, _

_Convirtiendo ese objeto de amor en un instrumento de dolor, e impotencia._

_Cascadas de lágrimas nublaron su visión, _

_Y su herida se alimento de odio, odio a su sangre, esa misma que corría por sus venas…_

_Maldijo su debilidad, _

"_¿Quién eres para negarme?" le dijo una voz en su interior, _

"_¿Quién eres para negarme amor?" _

_Desvió la vista y apretando los ojos, trato de sacarla de sus recuerdos, _

_Todo era en vano,_

"_¿Qué es lo primero que ves cuando abres los ojos?" _

_Abrió los ojos casi brutalmente, y la respuesta le llego como un rayo a su memoria,_

"_a ti" _

"_a ti es a quién veo cuando abro los ojos, eres todo lo que necesito, eres el aire que respiro" _

_Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, limpiando toda la sangre que marcaba su cuerpo, carcomido por el dolor, desgarrado hasta los huesos a lo alto del cielo, como si fuera un ángel, _

_Un ángel caído, _

_Con sus alas tan rojas como el atardecer, _

"_¿aun me niegas amor?" _

_Negó con la cabeza, y al ver aflorar una sonrisa en medio del dolor, desvió la vista hacia su enemigo, _

"_no soy como tu" _

_Arrugo la frente, negando su sangre, negando su apellido, _

_Sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, _

_Dejándolo inmóvil, _

_Con la pupila azul clavada en la suya, _

_Su sonrisa se desvanecía, _

_Sus labios se tiñeron púrpuras, _

_Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados sin vida, _

_El aire escapo de sus pulmones, _

_Y con un grito ahogado su voz se perdió _

"_te amo" _

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, _

_Su cuerpo entero comenzó a tambalearse, casi no podía sus ojos, _

_Algo en el ardía con tanto fervor, _

_Y conteniéndose ante la risa frenética de quien una vez llamo hermano apretó los puños a sus costados, _

"_es que acaso no tienes corazón?"_

_Volvió la vista hacia ella, y la sintió caer perfecta entre sus brazos, _

_Su piel pálida como la luna, su piel tersa se volvió como un témpano de hielo,_

_Rápidamente algo en ella se le escapaba, _

_Era la vida, _

_La vida escapaba por entre los desgarros de carne y hueso, _

_Tocarla, rozarla con sus dedos la mataba, _

_Hundió su rostro en el cuello, buscando algún consuelo en ello,_

_Entonces una mano débil y helada acaricio su cabello, _

_Alzo la vista hacia ella, _

_Encontrándose con unos ojos verdes oscurecido, _

_Ya casi no podía reflejarse en ellos, _

"_te amo" respondió sasuke a la suplica de su amada, _

_Esbozo una leve sonrisa, y acariciando su mejilla, escucho su voz dulce desvanecerse, _

"_es lo único que necesito oír, arigatou"_

_Aquella mano en su mejilla resbalo para caer cruelmente a su costado, _

_Su corazón dejo de latir, _

_Y con ella morían todas las esperanzas de sasuke, con ella moría todo lo humano que por ella había recuperado…._

_**Do you know where your Herat is? **_

_**Do you think you can find it? **_

**the end! **

**y? **

**que les parecio dejen su review, critica o lo que sea, ser bien resivida como siemrpe, siempre dispuesta a arreglar u correjir mis errores... **


End file.
